Her Lilting Tune
by objectivity
Summary: SpikeJulia Drabbles 03 "Did you choose death? Did you choose him?..Did you leave me?"
1. 01 Where Dreams End

.\\:····:\\.

**Her Lilting Tune**

**01: Where Dreams End **(_objectivity)_

I wanted to see you in my afterlife.

Whether it be seeing you through heaven or hell (though, I'm quite sure that it would have been the latter).

I wanted to be the one seeing you grieve. I wanted to see you in a black dress looking at my grave – not the other way around. Why did you have to die first?

"_It's all a dream_," you once told me.

But now that you've drifted from life itself, your dream is over. And so is mine.

.\\:····:\\.

**(a/n)** I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. I hope I do with the very little free time I have these days.

There will also be a lot of one-shots involving Vicious considering his character plays a lot on both of their lives and there is no way I can hinder his appearance here and there.

This will consist of drabbles (preferably 50-100) based on mainly Spike Spiegel x Julia. I know that many people critique the pair, but I still like the canon pair even if Julia briefly appears. In the short time alone, her character has always somewhat captivated me. Just at the mention of her name, I love how Spike's whole facial expression changes and his whole 'pseudo act' diminishes.

I think I'll leave it here considering this a/n has become much longer than the VERY short one-shot itself. But I just thought it would be important to depict my stance before flouncing off and producing new drabbles. Cowboy Bebop has always been my most favourite animes of all time, and I want to treat this story with respect.


	2. 02 Illumination

.\\:····:\\.

**Her Lilting Tune**

**02: Illumination **(_objectivity)_

Everything feels so dark. It's been like this for as long as I remember. From the times I would pocket-thieve in the streets of Mars, prowling the city like a lost cat.

Now I see you dropping down in position, knees bending and body heightening just above the surface of the pool table, arms stretched out in stance as you aim the number 8 ball perfectly into its pit. There's a small applaud.

I don't join in. I sit on my stool by the bar, draining my beverage and sliding another oolong to the bartender for another. Where Vicious stands from having scrutinised the game, he turns to look at your direction with a certain type of approval.

You don't belong here - I think you already know that. It's like your doing pirouettes on needles with not a single care in the world. Do you intentionally want to put yourself in Harm's face and mock him? This isn't a place for dolls and pretty dresses, dear. Joining us will be welcoming the devil and madness.

The atmosphere is chocking with cigarettes and throngs of gang members that can break your fragile body in two. You triumphantly brush your gleaming long locks away from your face, absorbing the attention with attractive confidence.

It's funny because in such a dingy dirty place, you're somewhat illuminating. Even if someone were to put you into the most hideous outfit, you would still be dangerously beautiful. It's a shame that soon you will be revealed to our world. Your purity will be tossed aside and you will be tainted. I know.

Men stare at you with lustful eyes, others with admiration, others proud to welcome one of the few women into the syndicate. I just take another sip from my glass.

Honey, you'll surely regret this decision.

.\\:····:\\.

**(a/n) **A longer one-shot. If you haven't figured…it's about the time when Julia joins the clan and practically signs her life away. Also (if I haven't mentioned)…these one-shots will NOT be going in a specified order.

Hope you enjoyed it! _Please review!_


	3. 03 Escape

**Her Lilting Tune**

**03: Escape **(_objectivity)_

I don't know if you're telling the truth or not.

You say you want to escape from this hell of a world, but where are you?

The clouds are crying and I'm waiting beneath them in this empty forgotten graveyard. You wouldn't have forgotten. Was this intentional?

Did you choose death? Did you choose him?

Did you leave me?

You promised you'd be here…but you aren't. They'll be coming for us soon, we need to go!

I hear a rustle. It's too late; I've got to go.

I hope you're safe, Julia.

From the moment I saw you, I was drawn into confusion…and you've left me in the same daze-like state ever since.


End file.
